


Partnerzy w (domniemanym) przestępstwie

by gizmolog



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter uznaje, że w ich najnowszej sprawie potrzebuje pomocy specjalistów jedynych w swoim rodzaju. Neal jest temu przeciwny, ale nie ma wpływu na decyzję agenta i musi się jej podporządkować. A potem wychodzi na jaw, kogo dokładnie Peter chce prosić o pomoc i obaj z Nealem odrobinę zmieniają zdanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnerzy w (domniemanym) przestępstwie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partners in (Alleged) Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055882) by [Tallulah_Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Rasa/pseuds/Tallulah_Rasa). 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

\- Myślałem, że jestem twoim jedynym skazanym - powiedział Neal od niechcenia, bawiąc się radiem w samochodzie.

Peter zahamował przed znakiem stopu, po czym zerknął na Neala kątem oka.

\- Zazdrosny? - spytał z uśmieszkiem, którego nawet nie próbował ukryć.

\- Przeprowadzam tylko drobne badanie rynku - zapewnił Neal, ale jego olśniewający uśmiech był trochę za szeroki i odrobinę spóźniony. - Z czysto profesjonalnych względów, oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście - potwierdził Peter, podczas gdy samochód płynnie włączał się do ruchu.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Peter nie zamierza już nic więcej powiedzieć, Neal przestał udawać.

\- Czy planujesz mnie zastąpić? - spytał. Nie odrywał wzroku od brązowych kamieni za szybą, automatycznie szukając niechronionych okien, przydatnych dachów, nieopatrznie otwartych drzwi. - Bo jeśli tak, to...

\- Nie szukam żadnego zastępstwa - uspokoił go Peter bezzwłocznie. - Ale nie ukrywajmy, przydałaby się nam jakaś dodatkowa pomoc. Ktoś dyktował warunki Fowlerowi, więc może istnieć osoba, która jest _nad nim_ , a ty i ja... nie stanowimy żadnej niewiadomej, Neal. Ktokolwiek prowadzi tą grę, ma nasze numery. Musi tylko...

\- Racja - przerwał mu Neal krótko.

\- Jesteś narażony - kontynuował Peter łagodnym tonem. - Podobnie jak Mozzie, podobnie jak June i sam nie wiem, kto jeszcze. Więc...

Nie dodał do wyliczanki Elizabeth, ale Neal nie potrzebował tego, żeby i tak usłyszeć jej imię.

\- Więc - ciągnął, kiedy Peter umilkł - potrzebujesz...

\- Uczciwego przekrętu - wyjaśnił Peter, po czym skręcił na parking obok sprawiającego przytulne wrażenie baru.

Jego nieoznakowany, niczym nieodznaczający się samochód stopił się z wszystkimi pozostałymi na ulicy, dzięki czemu stał się anonimowy. Mozzie zauważyłby to momentalnie, pomyślał Neal, kiedy wysiadali z samochodu i przechodzili na drugą stronę ulicy.

\- Więc... wyciągnąłeś tego gościa z więzienia? - spytał.

\- Prawdę mówiąc - przyznał Peter, zatrzymując Neala przed drzwiami baru - ktoś inny go wyciągnął. Nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, kto to był.

\- Więc masz konkurencję - uznał Neal z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- A w federalnym więzieniu jest pewna pusta cela - wytknął Peter.

Neal uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

\- W porządku. Więc... co sprawia, że ten gość jest taki wyjątkowy? - Rozejrzał się, a potem spojrzał ponownie na Petera. - Nie żebym narzekał, ale zwykle nie jeździmy na wycieczki krajoznawcze. A to miejsce jest piekielnie dużo dalej niż mój normalny dwumilowy zasięg.

\- On ma zespół - wyjaśnił Peter. - Artystka od przekrętów, haker, specjalista od odzysku, złodziejka.

\- Ludzie w moim typie - zauważył Neal.

\- Podobno są najlepsi - stwierdził Peter. Neal najeżył się na dźwięk tych słów, ale niezrażony Pater mówił dalej: - I nawet _my_ nie jesteśmy w stanie ich namierzyć, co oznacza, że najpewniej są poza zasięgiem kogokolwiek.

\- W porządku - powiedział Neal. Peter otworzył drzwi. - Mają jakieś nazwiska? - Odruchowo poprawił mankiety, kiedy wchodzili do prawie wyludnionego baru.

\- Nate Ford - momentalnie przedstawił się im mężczyzna, który jedną rękę wyciągnął w ich stronę, a w drugiej trzymał szklaneczkę whiskey.

\- Peter Burke - odwzajemnił się Peter, ściskając podaną mu dłoń. - A to jest...

Ale Nate już gapił się na Neala.

\- Niech zgadnę: Luwr, dwa tysiące czwarty? - rzucił.

\- Żandarm uznał, że sprawcą był ktoś, kto tylko jest do mnie wyjątkowo podobny - odparł Neal bez zająknięcia. - Chyba po prostu wyglądam bardzo zwyczajnie.

\- Rozumiem, że już się znacie - zauważył Peter sucho.

\- Powiedzmy, że obaj znamy reputację tego drugiego - wyjaśnił Nate. - Muszę przyznać, Caffrey - podkreślił swoje słowa ruchem ręki, w której trzymał drinka - że nie uznałbym cię za rządowe... cokolwiek. - Wypił większość whiskey, po czym gestem przywołał ich do kontuaru, gdzie nalał sobie kolejną porcję.

\- Ja bym cię nie uznał za przestępcę - odparował Neal.

Nate przyglądał się bez słowa Nealowi, który odwzajemniał mu się tym samym. Peter patrzył na nich wzrokiem wyrażającym coś pomiędzy niecierpliwością a speszeniem.

\- Cóż, teraz, kiedy uprzejmości mamy już za sobą... - odezwał się w końcu Nate. - Przeczytałem informacje, które mi pan przysłał, agencie Burke. Sądzę, że mogę pomóc. Może usiądziemy i...

\- Grant! - zawołał zdyszany głos z drugiego końca baru.

Neal odwrócił się.

\- Mariana! - wykrzyknął rozpromieniony, kiedy zobaczył zbliżającą się do niego szybko Sophie, z oszałamiającym uśmiechem paradującą w obcisłej czarnej sukience.

\- O nie - powiedział Peter. - Nie, nie, nie.

\- Mariana? - powtórzył Nate. - Czy _to_ jest twoje prawdziwe...?

Sophie spojrzała na niego wymownie, po czym skupiła uwagę na Nealu.

\- Teraz jestem Sophie.

\- Neal - odwzajemnił się jej. - Wtedy i teraz, prawdę mówiąc.

\- Więc wy dwoje się znacie - stwierdził Peter zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

\- Nasze ścieżki się skrzyżowały - przyznała Sophie, która wciąż nie odrywała wzroku od Neala.

\- Maroko? - spytał Nate. - Czy może... Istambuł? Sejf ambasadora?

Sophie przewróciła oczami.

\- Hrabina miała trochę pięknych klejnotów - odparł Neal, uśmiechnięty z zachwytem do Sophie.

\- I taką _wspaniałą_ kolekcję sztuki - westchnęła Sophie.

\- Listopad dwa tysiące piątego - uświadomił Nate'a Peter, którego głos wyrażał tylko lekką irytację. - Szwajcaria, jeśli się nie mylę. Dziewięć i sześć dziesiątych miliona, plus minus.

\- Tak uznał ubezpieczyciel - powiedziała drwiąco Sophie. - Było tego raczej trzy miliony. Po półtora na głowę. - Rozpromieniła się. - A przynajmniej tak słyszałam.

Peter patrzył na Neala. Nate patrzył na Sophie.

\- No co? - rzucili Neal i Sophie jednocześnie. - To nie _moja_ sprawka!

\- To ty! - rozległ się kolejny głos z drugiego końca kontuaru, a potem nagle Parker zjawiła się tuż obok nich z długim sznurem w rękach i Hardisonem następującym jej na pięty. - To ty! Ja cię znam!

Neal pobladł lekko.

\- Parker?

Parker przepchnęła się do niego.

\- _Mówiłam_ ci, że nic ci nie będzie - przypomniała.

Neal odwrócił się do Sophie, a potem do Petera.

\- Pracujesz z... chcesz pracować z _Parker_?

\- Macie coś przeciwko sobie? - spytał Hardison, przenosząc wzrok z Parker na Neala i znowu na Parker.

\- Alec Hardison - przedstawił go Nate. - Nasz haker.

\- Wasz _geniusz_ \- poprawił Hardison.

\- On się po prostu wścieka, bo jestem lepszym złodziejem od niego - wyjaśniła Parker z palcem wskazującym Neala.

\- Domniemanym złodziejem - wtrącił Neal automatycznie, a potem cofnął się w kierunku Petera.

\- Pokonałam go z... - zaczęła Parker radośnie.

\- Szczegóły nie są istotne - przerwał jej Neal pośpiesznie, zerknąwszy na Petera.

\- Naprawdę - upierała się Parker. - Pokonałam cię.

Neal wreszcie przestał patrzeć w kierunku Petera i skierował uwagę na Parker.

\- Nie pokonałaś mnie - stwierdził. - Parker, ty mnie _poraziłaś prądem_.

\- Auć - rzucił Hardison.

\- Ziemniak, zie-mmm-niak - odparła Parker, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Cokolwiek to znaczy, człowieku - wtrącił się Hardison ponownie - _mistrzowska_ robota z tymi komputerowymi...

Neal pokręcił głową ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym dyskretnie wskazał Petera.

\- ...grami - dokończył Hardison szybko. - Słyszałem, że masz cholernie wysokie wyniki.

Peter zwiesił głowę i jęknął cicho.

\- Mam _bardzo_ złe przeczucia w kwestii tego zadania - mruknął.

\- Mi to mówisz - zgodził się posępnie Nate, który najpierw rzucił okiem na obdarzającą Neala swoim najbardziej olśniewającym uśmiechem Sophie, a potem utkwił spojrzenie w dnie swojej szklanki.

Głos Eliota rozległ się tuż za plecami Nate'a:

\- Czy ktokolwiek tutaj zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że przed barem stoi samochód agencji fe... - Spojrzał na Petera, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Nate'a. - Najwyraźniej wiecie.

\- Eliot Spencer - powiedział Nate do Petera, wskazując Eliota szklanką.

\- Czy _ty_ też znasz Neala? - spytał Peter ze znużeniem.

Na te słowa Eliot odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Neala, który uśmiechnął się do niego.

Eliot patrzył.

Uśmiech Neala nie zbladł, ale sam Neal przysunął się odrobinę bliżej Petera.

\- Słyszałem, że ty... - zaczął Eliot, a potem zaczął raz jeszcze: - Nie wiedziałem, że ty...

\- Jakiś problem? - Nate i Peter spytali jednocześnie, przy czym Peter z pewną troską, a Nate tonem człowieka, który już planuje, jak usunąć plamy krwi z podłogi.

Eliot odwrócił się do nich.

\- Ten facet... - zaczął, po czym znowu spojrzał na Neala. - Myślałem, że ci się nie udało - powiedział powoli. - Gdybym wiedział...

\- On należy do FBI - wtrącił Peter szybko. - Jeśli coś mu zrobisz, będzie cholernie dużo roboty papierkowej.

Eliot posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Nie zamierzam mu zrobić _krzywdy_.

\- Cóż, to dobrze - uznała Sophie.

\- Chociaż kiedy widziałem go ostatnim razem, faktycznie obiecałem mu, że... coś mu zrobię.

\- Nie żebym nie rozumiał tego uczucia - przyznał Peter - ale FBI krzywo patrzy na...

Eliot jednak ponownie odwrócił się do Neala.

\- Nadal lubisz kuchnię indyjską? Robię zabójcze curry Vindaloo. Już sam _zapach_ sprawia, że oczy łzawią.

\- Zaraz. Zamierzasz _nakarmić_ tego gościa? - zdumiał się Hardison.

\- Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić. Ten człowiek uratował mi życie.

\- Wywołałem tylko małe zamieszanie - wtrącił się Neal skromnie.

Nate rzucił spojrzenie Peterowi, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- FBI nie miało o tym _żadnego_ pojęcia.

Na dźwięk tych słów Nate zerknął na Eliota ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Wy dwaj pracowaliście razem?

\- Myślałam, że nigdy wcześniej nie pracowałeś z kimś, zanim nas nie poznałeś - nadąsała się Parker.

\- My nie... To nie było tak - odparł Eliot. - Miałem odzyskać pewną... rzecz... od ludzi, którzy ukradli ją... innym ludziom.

Peter uniósł brew, spoglądając na Neala.

\- Na mnie nie patrz - rzucił Neal. - Ja tylko przypadkiem byłem w tamtej okolicy.

Parker prychnęła, ale Sophie ją uciszyła.

\- I...? - spytała.

\- To co zwykle - wyjaśnił Eliot. - Zostałem wrobiony. Było tam trochę facetów z bronią, musiałem się szybko zmywać, bla, bla, bla.

Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Neala wytrzeszczali na niego oczy.

\- Było tam _dużo_ facetów z bronią, dobra? - przyznał Eliot. - Potrzebowałem odrobiny pomocy, żeby się stamtąd wydostać.

\- Naprawdę. Ja tylko przypadkiem byłem w tamtej okolicy - powtórzył Neal z myślą o Peterze.

Parker musiała kopnąć Hardisona, żeby zamknął wreszcie usta i przestał się gapić.

\- I szczerze, on wykonał większą część roboty - ciągnął Neal. - Zwłaszcza przedostając nas przez granicę.

\- Przez _granicę_...? - spytał Peter słabo.

\- Muszę przyznać, że miałem pewne wątpliwości odnośnie twojego planu - mówił dalej Neal, tym razem do Eliota. - Ale zadziałał, więc...

Eliot zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jakoś nie słyszałem, żebyś zadawał pytania _wtedy_.

\- Bałem się, że widziałeś to w _MacGyverze_ \- wyjaśnił Neal. - Tylko że nie byłem w stanie wpaść na lepszy pomysł, a ty wydawałeś się dość pewny siebie. Pomyślałem, że już to kiedyś robiłeś.

\- Nie...zupełnie - odparł Eliot. - Ale rok wcześniej chodziłem z inżynier aeronautyki.

\- Heh - sapnął Neal. - Więc jak...

\- I z artystką.

\- Ale to wcale nie...

\- Robiła rzeźby z metalu - dodał Eliot, pokazując rękoma _takie duże_ i _takie szerokie_.

\- Ach - rzucił Neal, choć nadal patrzył na Eliota pytająco.

\- I z wypychaczką zwierząt - dokończył Eliot wreszcie.

\- To... dużo wyjaśnia - uznał Neal.

\- No dobra, tego nie ma w _żadnych_ twoich aktach - powiedział Hardison do Eliota.

\- _Już_ nie ma - mruknął Neal jakby do siebie.

Hardison wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- To - wtrąciła Sophie - będzie niezła zabawa.

\- To będzie prawdziwa katastrofa - jęknął Peter w tym samym momencie.

\- Będziemy razem pracować? - zainteresowała się Parker. - Co będziemy robić?

\- Łapać złych gości - wyjaśnił jej Neal.

\- Och - mruknęła Parker, a potem jej oczy zabłysły. - A możemy też coś ukraść?

\- Katastrofa - powtórzył Peter.

\- Za to wypiję - uznał Nate i to właśnie zrobił.

\- No cóż, _mi_ się wydaje - odezwała się Sophie, biorąc Neala pod ramię - że to może wyjść...

\- Dobrze? - podsunął jej Neal z cieniem śmiechu w głosie.

\- _Bardzo_ dobrze - poprawiła Sophie.

Hardison wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

\- Co? - spytał go Eliot.

Hardison stanął w lekkim rozkroku.

\- Regularnie opiekujemy się twoją żałosną dupą.

Eliot odwrócił się i obdarzył go prawdziwie przerażającym spojrzeniem.

\- Że _czym_ moim się opiekujecie?

Ale Hardison już się na to uodpornił.

\- Mówię, że właściwie jesteśmy czy nie jesteśmy _zespołem_?

\- Czy jesteśmy... Co do diabła, Hardison?

\- Myślę, że Hardison lubi curry - podsunęła Parker. - _Ja_ na pewno lubię curry. I Soph...

\- Dobra! - warknął Eliot, przewracając oczami. - Ugotuję curry dla was wszystkich. Może być?

\- Ekstra! - zawołała Parker.

\- Co sprawiedliwe, to sprawiedliwe - stwierdził Hardison. - Tylko tyle chciałem powiedzieć.

Sophie popatrzyła po nich i pokręciła głową.

\- Czy już wszyscy są zadowoleni? - spytał Eliot z przesadną uprzejmością.

\- Ja tak - odparł wesoło Neal, który nadal stał ręka w rękę z Sophie.

\- Jestem zachwycony - wtrącił Peter ze śmiertelną powagą. - Po prostu... zachwycony.

Ale Eliot już zaganiał Neala, Sophie i Parker w kierunku schodów, a Hardison szedł za nimi.

\- Nate? - zawołał Eliot przez ramię. - Będziemy na górze w twojej kuchni.

Nate i Peter patrzyli za oddalającą się grupą. Kiedy wychodziła z baru, dobiegł ich jeszcze głos Hardisona:

\- Wypychaczka zwierząt? Naprawdę?

A potem pełen niepokoju pytanie Parker:

\- _Będziemy_ coś kraść, co nie?

Peter spojrzał na Nate'a.

\- Będę tego żałował, prawda? - spytał.

\- A jeszcze nie żałujesz? - odpowiedział Nate pytaniem. - Ale jeśli spojrzeć na dobrą stronę...

\- Jest jakaś dobra strona?

\- No cóż - stwierdził Nate - Eliot _naprawdę_ robi piekielnie dobre curry.


End file.
